


[podfic] Close, Very Very Close + Seven Things Mike Hates, and Three Things She Loves

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Female Friendship, Feminist Themes, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 1 In which Jenni Carter almost becomes the the crazy cat lady of Columbus, Ohio, before fate intervenes to bring her to where she really belongs.2 Seven things Mike hates, and three things she loves.00:37:42 :: Written byBestliars.
Relationships: Jeff Carter/Mike Richards
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Close, Very Very Close + Seven Things Mike Hates, and Three Things She Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close, Very Very Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520177) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 
  * Inspired by [Seven Things Mike Hates, and Three Things She Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558075) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/edit/hrpftheywouldberidiculousladies1closeveryveryclose):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-osRb-SRgPznFrvcRnNIeqEs4XJQ9bJt):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  
1 Close, Very Very Close  
  
2 Seven Things Mike Hates, and Three Things She Loves 

### Notes:

Thanks to Bestliars for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content warnings:**  
(To be clear these are not particularly more present than in my usual podfics, I’m just trying to be better at warning for stuff.) Some sexual content (part 1), voyeurism (p1), two guys and then two girls kissing for the other two to look at (p1), discussions of sexism that includes a few slurs (both). Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
